1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to children's shoes having a music box built therein and more particularly, to a pleasingly musical sound emitter mounted to an upper portion of footwear such as a child shoe, an athletic shoe, a sports shoe, or the like for amusement especially of young children, whereby since the footwear provides an attractive representation, the child wearer wants to wear the footwear on the feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of footwear having a sound system are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,756 discloses a slipper of the bunny-shoe type especially designed for use by children, which has a squawker, whistle, or sound device incorporated therein. U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,560 discloses a toy comprising right and left elements which a child may removably attach to his shoes and which will produce an amusing sound with each step the child takes in ordinary walking. U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,135 discloses a tinkle bell carried by a shoelace. Korean Patent Publication No. 90-2200 discloses children's shoes including a speaker, a separate basic member, and wires connected to both the speaker and the basic member attached thereto. However, such prior devices do not disclose the use of a speaker or a composite structure of a speaker and a basic member, a waterproof enclosure for housing a musical member, and a switch selectively actuated by a child wearer.